


Are The Kids Asleep?

by TC_Stark



Category: Daredevil (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Defenders (Marvel TV)
Genre: Cunnilingus, Explicit Sex, F/M, Light Masochism, Married Sex, Masturbation, Multi, OC, Old Married Couple, Open Marriage, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamory, Polygamy, Pre-Daredevil, Smut, Strong Language, Threesomes, Voyeurism, adults having consensual fun, bisexual threesome, experimenting, needing some spice in their life, queens ny, two girls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-06
Updated: 2016-10-06
Packaged: 2018-08-19 21:43:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8225707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TC_Stark/pseuds/TC_Stark
Summary: Set before the events that would cause Frank Castle to become the Punisher, Frank and his wife are like any couple living in Queens, New York. Having been together since they were in high school, they sex life has turned stale. When the two befriend a new neighbor, she maybe the new excitement they needed in bed. 
One shot, explicit sex.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So, a few liberties were taken here with Frank and Maria's relationship and where they lived prior to the events in Daredevil. I'm using an OC that I frequently use and she's there for the purpose of this threesome. I imagine Frank was a little more open and "fun" (?) prior to his last deployment and then obviously the massacre. This story begins with my OC having already been friends with Frank and Maria and these events already being agreed to. Please enjoy and let me know what you think!

“Are the kids asleep?” Frank asked, for what seemed like the tenth time that night.

 

Mildly annoyed with his paranoia, Maria sighed and reached over to touch her husband’s hand and reassure, “Frank Jr. and Lisa are tightly tucked in and off to dreamland.”

 

Frank’s fingers fidgeted, his knee bounced as he pointed out, “I just don’t want either of them waking up and coming into...see whatever this is.”

 

It was at that cue that the bathroom door to their en suite opened up and a tight, tan, and curvy woman slinked out. Lexi Sincerbeaux was younger than them and was also their neighbor. At the age of twenty-four, she had left her older husband and moved from Miami, Florida to reside in Queens, New York to pursue a career as a stylist.

 

Needless to say, she had developed a friendship with the slightly wild girl. Lexi was eccentric, whether with her blatantly blunt sexual comments or her revealing clothing, she was definitely the type of friend a long term married couple like them needed. Besides that, she was incredibly nice and would often come over just even to see their kids. She couldn’t have any of her own and seemed happy enough to be around theirs. 

 

Frank observed the only friends Maria really had were the wives of fellow army men and even them she didn’t like, for their catty drama. Lexi didn’t have friends being new in town and fiercely independent - so, they got along well. There was a few times Frank even managed to drag her to church on Sundays, despite the fact the younger woman was not religious.

 

Frank could feel his collar heating up when he saw what Lexi was wearing - a black lace bra with a matching thong and five inch heels. Her body was some sort of caramel color from living in Miami and genetics - her eyes were exotic and smokey, and her rich ex husband had bought her a nice set of breasts that were popping out eagerly.

 

Now, Frank wouldn’t describe he and Maria’s sex life as boring - he’d say that they had been dating since they were in high school and after being married and having kids, you fell into the same routine. There was a whole world out there that neither of them had gotten to explore and up until recently, it hadn’t been a problem.

 

Lexi was unapologetically promiscuous. After having gotten married to a much older man at seventeen and being under his thumb for so long, she was blissfully welcoming singlehood. She knew she was hot and had the confidence to lure any man she wanted. She oozed sexuality and it was something the married couple couldn’t ignore. It had first started with her stories and Frank supposed it’s how they got to here.

 

“I would say whatever is about to happen here is natural.” Lexi cooed, her voice dripping with lust.

 

Frank snorted, “Natural is what Maria and I do.”

 

Maria sighed, “Which is boring.”

 

Frank didn’t even know where to start. Here was the woman they had over frequently for dinner (because she couldn’t cook) and now he was about to have a three some? He felt ridiculous, who did they think they were? This wasn’t Hollywood. They were just Mr. and Mrs. Castle from Queens - they didn’t do shit like this.

 

Sitting on the cushioned bench at the foot of the bed, Lexi asked, “Frank, do you need something to drink? I brought wine.”

 

Shaking his head, “You know I don’t like that fruity shit.”

 

Truthfully, even if she had offered him his favorite beer he would have declined. Frank wanted to be coherent for this. Levelheaded. He’d seen combat a thousand times over and yet didn’t even know how to handle two women, “So, how does this go?”

 

Maria didn’t know either. This was her idea and yet now that the time had come, she was lost. Lexi smirked bemusedly, resting her chin on her knuckles and instructing, “Maria, go give Frank a kiss.”

 

They were both confused. In a three some, wasn’t everyone supposed to do things together? And why did something as simple as a kiss between a couple that had been married for well over a decade seem taboo? They’d kiss in front of Lexi before, but in this setting everything seemed different.

 

Sitting up on the bed, Maria scooted in between Frank’s legs and leaned into his body. He was sitting up against the plush headboard and eased into the kiss his wife gave him. At least one thing was familiar to him - the feel of her lips. They were always soft. A little thin, but that was okay. Because every time he touched them he felt home again - they were the first thing he looked forward to whenever he came back from war.

 

Observing, Lexi cooed, “Frank, fondle Maria’s breast.”

 

The instruction broke them apart, Frank snorting, “What are ya, the coach?”

 

“Just do what I say.” Lexi rolled her eyes.

 

What a pain in his ass, Frank thought as he and Maria resumed. With their kissing continued, he reached his calloused hand up to gently begin kneading his wife’s mound outside her little silk nightgown. Hers were the breasts of a woman with two children and he loved her even more for it, just thinking about how she had given him two miracles in his life. 

 

After a few seconds of heavy petting, the two began hearing soft moaning. It caused their kissing to stop and looking over to see Lexi, manicured nails tucked under her panties and playing with herself. Neither of them masturbated anymore, too preoccupied with the hustle and bustle of life and simply resorting to quickies when needing relief.

 

Before Frank knew what he was doing, he was wiping down his mouth and breathly telling Maria, “Go kiss her.”

 

It was now Frank’s turn to instruct and Maria obeyed eagerly, crawling down the bed to where Lexi was. Both knew the other woman was not into women sexually;  _ I’m much too into the cock  _ she once told them. But, this was a three some and was quite possibly saving the couple’s sex life, so she captured her friend’s lips happily.

 

Frank’s eyes saw that Lexi was still working her fingers into her soaking core, as she deepened the kiss between she and Maria. It was making him want to take himself out and stroke till completion, but instead he was fixated in watching. This was only some shit he’d seen in pornos at his buddies’ houses and never in his wildest dreams would he have imagined his wife participating in it.

 

Finally pulling back, Lexi moaned, “Frank, undress your wife.”

 

Taking it upon himself to remove his own shirt, he scooted forward to begin kissing along his wife’s neck while pulling the nightgown off her milky body. Maria wasn’t wearing any under garments and Frank eagerly reached around to roughly fondle her breasts again. He watched as his love took it upon herself to begin kneading at Lexi’s implants, seeing that even without a bra on they stayed perfectly in place. His cock twitched.

 

Lexi almost fondly touched Maria’s C-section scar while cooing for her to get on all fours. The teacher hastily did as she was told, feeling a surge of energy and delight. Frank could see his wife’s soaking sex now exposed for him, the small strip of hair standing out as a difference to the other woman’s bald core.

 

“Frank, I’m sure I don’t need to tell you what to do.” Lexi teased with a Cheshire grin, positioning herself on her back with her legs spread and her heat inches away from Maria’s face.

 

Eyes focused on how Maria just naturally swooped down to begin eating Lexi out, despite having never been with a woman before; Frank grumbled and rolled his eyes, “You’re a real pain in my ass sometimes, Lex.”

 

Lexi chuckled, before ultimately said nothing in return as Maria suckled at her vaginal lips. Frank’s fingers were already working into his wife’s warmth, fixated on watching the younger woman twisting her nipples as she was eaten out. In previous discussions, their neighbor had explained she was a bit of masochist when it came to sexual gratification.

 

Frank couldn’t fucking take it anymore. His dick was gonna explode. Sitting up on his knees, he undid the zipper of his pants and pulled out his leaking cock. Somehow, Lexi’s amber eyes looking at his manhood with hooded, lustful eyes turned him on even more. She liked what she saw and he observed how she pushed Maria’s head further into her cunt as his hand gave himself a few strokes.

 

Frank was sheathed inside Maria before any of them knew it, the teacher coming up from in between Lexi’s legs to moan loudly. Doggy style wasn’t something they did often and the unique angle sent electricity shooting up her spine. And even though this was the woman he’d been sleeping with since they were teens, her warm, hot walls somehow constricted him differently than they ever had before.

 

“Fuck, Maria.”

 

Lexi could feel Maria’s breathy panting against her with every powerful thrust of Frank’s hips. She had to admit, she was enjoying watching. The Marine was a man’s man, but not in the way that was demeaning towards women. He worshipped his wife, she could sense that and just seeing a couple discovering new things about each other was beautiful.

 

They all knew none of them were going to last long. With the way Frank was grunting and bucking into his wife, he looked like a beast conquering his woman. Maria was coming undone, the constant stimulation conjuring primal groans neither of them had ever heard before. Her orgasm was quick and powerful, needing her husband to keep her from collapsing.

 

Lexi was furiously rubbing herself, feeling her own verge. Moaning, she warned Maria, “I’d move my head if I were you.”

 

Frank took the cue, pulling Maria up against his body and renewing his pounding as Lexi’s hips jerked up with her own orgasm. He’d never seen a woman actually squirt before, almost faltering in his steps at the new experience. That was all he needed to see before he was practically roaring and ripping out to explode right on his wife’s small ass.

 

As the cool down moment washed over them, Frank simply turned his wife’s head to plant his lips on her lovingly. She tasted like Lexi’s womanhood and he swore it could have gotten him hard again. But, Maria was exhausted and all he wanted to do was collapse too. Even their friend hadn’t moved, revelling in her own post-orgasm bliss.

 

“ _ Dad,”  _ There was suddenly a tired knock on the door, “ _ I’m thirsty.” _

 

The three adults tiredly laughed as Frank nodding and tucked himself back into his pants, “Yea, Junior, I’ll be out to get you a glass of water.”


End file.
